NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is NGW's August Click-Per-View. This is slated to be an All-Female CPV where every match is within the Women's Division. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= Vixen's Vengeance,Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine's' brainchild, aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena. It featured 6 matches, 4 of them involved the D.W.O. Jill co-commentated the event. Results :*'Holly Marie Combs def. Dixie Clemets via Pinfall' ::*This is a rematch from Fully Loaded 2005. :*'Lindsay Lohan def. Rei Hino/Sailor Mars via Pinfall' :---- :*'Minako Aino def. Avril Lavigne via Pinfall in a Bikini Brawl' :---- :*'Tifa Lockhart def. Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa Hartilly, Yuna, Stripperela & Paris Hilton in the Nudist Colony elimination match to become #1 Contender for the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Order of Elimination: Yuna, Stripperella, Aeris, Paris, & Rinoa. :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (w/ Rei Hino/Sailor Mars) def. The Simpson Sisters (w/X-tina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' :---- :*'Britney Spears def. Ami Mizuno via Pinfall to win the Women's Championship' ::*'Danica Patrick' is the special guest referee. ::*'Jill Valentine' attacked Ami to help Britney win. Interesting Facts :*This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. :*This is the first NGW CPV to use a WWE Smackdown vs. Raw game. :*This is also the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown vs. Raw. :*The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This event aired on September 23, returning to the New Orleans Arena. It featured 8 matches and was co-commentated by NGW Commissioner & World heavyweight Champion Theo Clardy. Results :*'Dixie Clemets def. Motoko Kusanagi via Submission to get the 3rd spot at the Rumble Roses title Match' ::*This is Motoko's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Minako Aino/Sailor Venus & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars def. The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship' :---- :*'Monica def. Meryl Silverburgh in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Match' ::*This is the only NGW appearance for Monica. ::*The match was hacked in, due to the fact that CAWs can't compete in FYF in Smackdown vs Raw 2006. ::*The match ended with a technical difficulty, which quickly returned for the next match. :*'Morgan Webb def. Tifa Lockhart & Dixie Clemets to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Christina Aguilera def. Lindsey Lohan, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton & Kiva in the Nudist Colony Elimination match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*This is Kiva's last NGW CPV appearance ::*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content ::*This is the last Nudist Colony Elimination match in NGW ever. :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Rinoa Hartilly via Pinfall to win the Money in the Bank' :---- :*'Danica Patrick def. Ashlee Simpson via Pinfall' :---- :*'Ami Mizuno def. Britney Spears via Submission to retain the Women's Championship' Interesting Facts :*Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship ::*He also announced the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide the new champion where the Semi-Finals & Finals will take place at Survival of the Best 2006. :*This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. :*Official Theme Song: :"Innuendo" :performed by Drill :from the album Drill =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This event aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. It featured 5 matches plus 1 pre-show match. All matches were title matches, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. Results Pre-Show :*'Sakura Haruno def. The Dark Prince via Pinfall to win the Million Dollar Championship' ::*'Marcus Fenix' distracted The Prince allowing Sakura to go for an acrobatic pin. Vixen's Vengeance 2007 :*'Makoto Kino def. Rikku via Pinfall to retain the Money in the Bank' :---- :*'Holly Marie Combs def Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Lita def. Danica Patrick via Pinfall to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'April O'Neil' ran to the ring and distracted Danica, allowing Lita to go for a Schoolgirl pin. :*'T.X.A. (Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno) def. The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) via Pinfall in a Tag Team Bikini Brawl to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' ::*This Fully Loaded rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. ::*T.X.A was attacked by Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh after the match.. :*'Minako Aino def. Yuna via Submission to win the Womens Championship' ::*Yuna originally won but Fredrick James Francis ordered the match to be restarted because of "Referee's Screwed Up Mind". ::*This is Minako's 3rd straight victory at Vixen's Vengeance. Interesting Facts :*This is the first Vixen's Vengeance where neither Ami Mizuno nor Britney Spears are in the main event. :*Official Theme Song: :"Misery Business" :performed by Paramore :from the album Riot!